Harry's Game
by fanfictionfan123456
Summary: Kirito really died when he killed Kayaba. No one is happy about that. Harry Potter was supposed to be the chosen one who brought magic into the next millennium but instead, was manipulated into dying before his time. No one is happy about that. Two boys, both so similar, both suffering. But what if it didn't have to be that way? Destiny appears to both boys offering them a trade. K
1. Harry meets Kirito

Kirito really died when he killed Kayaba. No one is happy about that. Harry Potter was supposed to be the chosen one who brought magic into the next millennium but instead, was manipulated into dying before his time. No one is happy about that. Two boys, both so similar, both suffering. But what if it didn't have to be that way? Destiny appears to both boys offering them a trade. Kirito and Harry Potter will merge. A new hero will rise. 3 way crossover between Sword Art Online, Harry Potter and the Webcomic The Gamer

* * *

Kirito couldn't help but watch as his sword entered Kayaba's body.

"Game over." He said bitterly

Kirito closed his eyes for the last time, hoping with every fiber of his being that now that he was "dead" he would see Asuna in the afterlife. Imagine his surprise when he opened his eyes to find himself standing naked in what looked to be a train station, a young boy with messier hair than even his natural hair and startling emerald green eyes standing there, just as naked, staring back.

* * *

Harry Potter was tired, he didn't know why he was tired, how could he be tired when he had clearly been hit by the Avada Kedavra spell. He should not be tired. He should be in the afterlife with his family. Suddenly he noticed as he looked around that there was another young man standing just across from him, naked as the day he was born. Looking down, he realized that he too was naked, and wished for a robe for himself and this other boy. Once he was dressed Harry walked over to the other boy whom had picked up the robe and tossed it over his body.

"Hey do you know where we are?"

"You speak English?" the boy sounded surprised

"So do you." Harry said, confusedly

"I speak Japanese, and only some English."

"It must be something to do with this place we are in."

"I'm Kazuto Kirigaya. But you can call me Kirito." He looked at Harry after he said this, as if he expected Harry to somehow know the name.

"Harry Potter." Harry was just as surprised that Kirito had no signs of recognizing his name.

"Ah good, you two have met."

Harry spun around, just now noticing the strange figure that seemed to have popped up from nowhere. He looked a lot like Dumbledore with a long beard, a long flowing black robe with stars on it and the headmasters familiar looking half moon glasses. But he looked much younger than Dumbledore, and yet when Harry looked into the figures eyes, he also looked older, way older. Harry's hand whipped out reflexively before he even realized that he no longer held his wand, and Kirito looked like he was grabbing at a scabbard that wasn't there.

"Now Now, none of that. I'm only here to talk, why don't we take a seat?"

The man gestured to the previously empty white space which now had a small bench in it. Shrugging, Harry and Kirito joined the man, one on each side of him.

"Not to be rude or anything, but where are we and who are you?"

"Call me fate, destiny, that inevitable end. Whatever you wish. I am normally an observer only. But I couldn't help but get involved when I saw you two and the fate that awaited."

"What?" Harry and Kirito said together.

"Eventually you and your lady love get together in the real world, but it comes at a high cost, your sanity. You are never the same after coming home and you eventually kill yourself ." He pointed at Kirito, "And you," he said, pointing at Harry, "You think you find happiness with Ginny Weasely but theres always this nagging sense that something isn't right. You become an Auroror with Ron, but none of the laws get changed. The surviving Death Eaters take full advantage of this and retake the government. You die trying to defend Hermione."

Harry was somehow unsurprised, if there was anything you could count on, it was that the Purebloods would not allow change.

"That is why I am here. I have been given permission by the lord of time to interfere in both of your fates. But to do this, there is a price."

"What's the price?" Both boys asked together

"Neither one of you may return to the world you left. But if the two of you merge, we can cause a reset of Harry's world. A world that operates like a game. But not the type of death game you had to play Kirito. A game where you will determine the outcome. A game that will allow you both to get what you want."

Harry looked at Kirito, who looked at him, "What about Asuna?"

"Your wife and daughter will be reborn into this world. But it is up to you to find them."

"If Asuna will be there, than I agree."

"What about my parents?"

"I'm sorry Harry, they cannot be resurrected. Their deaths are set in stone. However, Sirius is not dead, merely missing. I can reboot him into this new world as well."

Harry thought about it for a moment, he wouldn't have his parents, but a second chance with Sirius, that was all he wanted.

"I'll do it!"

"All right then, this is going to hurt."

Harry felt the man place a hand against his head, and suddenly pain flooded his brain as memories that were not his own flooded into his mind, he saw everything Kirito had to go through. He grunted as the two boys bodies merged, his own becoming more muscular and sporting Kirito's famous black jacket and swords.

"Good luck Harry Potter." was the last thing he heard as he fell into the blackness

End chapter

Yes I know Kirito gets his happy ending in the end, but the more fun thing to explore is what if he didn't. I also know Harry gets his happy ending with Ginny. However there are a lot of loose ends in the last book. There are still Death Eaters alive, the government was basically wiped out overnight and nothing was done about the predjudice that we saw. Also, although i hated Harry/Ginny at first, I've come to understand why it was done. The author wrote herself into a corner. That does not mean I hate Harry/Ginny now. I see how they could have come to be a good couple. After all she's the only one who could possibly know what it feels like to be posessed by Voldemort. Plus she really came into her own in the last book, going from rabid fan girl to awesome girl freedom fighter. I still think a Harry/Hermione pairing makes more sense but i have not decided who is going to be Asuna in this fic. Vote below

asuna is:

1\. Luna (it would make sense)

2\. Ginny (I could make this work)

3\. Hermione (This is my favorite personally)

4\. One of the other girls mentioned in the books, your pick, but you have to tell me your reason. Ie: Daphne Greengrass because we really don't know that much about her and I'd have leeway to do it my way.


	2. The game begins

_' Kirito's thoughts'_

**Game announcements**

* * *

Harry awoke to the darkness under the stairs in his cupboard. He knew it was his cupboard for two reasons. The first was that he could see the outline of the stairs by the dim light of a floating box above his head. The second way he knew it was his cupboard was because of the spider walking across his feet. He was more mystified by the box over his head.

"Welcome to Harry Potter, the game!" he read aloud, as quietly as possible so as to not wake his uncle.

_'Ask for the stats._' a voice he recognized as Kirito sounded in his head.

"So it wasn't a dream. Stats."

a smaller screen opened just above his arm, showing a smaller version of himself.

Stats

Luck: maxed

Speed: 80/200

Strength: 40/200

Defense: 75/200

MP: 45/200

Skills

* Double Blade wielding (maxed): You can wield two swords with ease for either offense or defense

* Slash (50/100): A sword attack that deals 50 damage to any living and 30 damage to any non living creatures

*Stab (20/100): A sword attack that deals 20 damage to any living and 10 damage to any non living creatures

* Block (10/100): a sword defense that defends against 10 damage from any living and 5 damage from any non living creatures

* Single Blade Wielding (maxed): you can wield one sword with ease for either offense or defense

* Kendo (maxed): You are a master of Kendo.

Metamorph (10/100): You can change small things about your appearance such as hair color and length

Parslemouth (Maxed): You have the ability to converse with any reptile as long as they are in the snake family

Potion Making (5/100): you can chop the ingredients for potions right but they will only turn out correctly 5 percent of the time

Cooking (Maxed): You are a master chef! Any recipes you see you can remember and create to perfection.

Sprint (35/100): you can run a short distance without feeling tired

Dodge (80/100) : you can dodge almost anything thrown at you

Charms (5/100): you know the basics of waving your wand and a few charm spells but they will only work 10 percent of the time

Transfiguration (5/100): You know the basics of waving your wand and a few tricks but your transfigurations only last 1 minute and are only correct 5 percent of the time.

Defense against the Dark Arts (80/100): You know most of the spells used for Defense and offense and can cast correctly 80 percent of the time.

Aim (20/100): You can sort of hit where you want 20 percent of the time

Accidental Magic (50/100): You can make things happen without trying 50 percent of the time. 50 percent it will come out right 50 percent wrong.

Skill points: 0

_'So it's like an adventure game then. We will have to practice the skills we are bad at to earn points to level them up. But I wonder about your magical skills? Would just reading the books help or do we have to practice them too?_'

"**Quest gained: Knowledge is power: Read any three Magic books to completion and attempt any three magic skills for a bonus 20 skill points!"**

"What was that?"

_'a quest announcement. You've been given a quest to complete_.'

"So I've got to defeat Voldemort again, while beating this game? As if it wasn't hard enough the first time."

_'yes but this time you can do it right. We both can. We have the opportunity to take him down much easier. But first we need a list.'_

Harry squinted until he found a paper and pen under the stairs

'Goals' He wrote at the top

Figure out how to get the Horcrux out of me

Find Asuna

Find Yui

Capture the rat

Tell the goblins about the Horcrux in Bella's vault, steal it again if necessary

Figure out if I can control the basilix, bring a rooster!

Destroy the Horcrux in the secret room

Organize the Defense Army early

Try to make more friends in other houses

Try not to antagonize the Slytherins

Harry knew he had more goals but he knew these were the most important to get done right away. For a moment, he wondered if he should tell anyone other then Asuna when he found her that he knew how things would turn out. But then he thought about his headmaster.

Dumbledore, upon reflection, was part Chess master, part poker player. Oh, Harry was still pissed at him for making him into a martyr with no other plan. He deliberately set things up so that Harry would have no other choice but to sacrifice himself, after all Harry had no real training to defeat Voldemort.

He knew exactly what would happen if he told Dumbledore about his little trip through time. He'd either be memory erased or worse, he'd be sidelined while Dumbledore dithered about which things he should or should not change. Well Harry knew one thing for sure, the headmaster could never know about this.

As for his other friends, he wanted nothing more than to contact Hermione as soon as possible, but he stopped himself. Hermione of this time was not his friend and from what he'd seen before they had become friends was too much of a rule follower to realize that now that this was a game, a game that he knew the outcome of, he was going to have to break more than a few rules to make sure it would have the outcome he wanted. No, for now he was going to bide his time while he built up his skills. But first, he had to get out of the cupboard. Thinking about accidental magic he had performed the first time around he concentrated on the feeling of freedom he had whenever he was out of the cupboard and aimed that for the lock on the door. To his surprise it opened

"**New skill learned: unlock (10/100): you can unlock a simple lock 10 percent of the time."**

Harry was never more glad that apparently he was the only one who could hear the game announcements as he quietly opened the front door and sat at the curb. He hadn't thought this far, he wouldn't be able to summon the Knight Bus without a wand, but wasn't Old lady Fig a member of the Order of the Pheonix? She had to have flue powder. Mind made up Harry crept down the street.

"**New skill learned: Sneak (10/100): You can sneak up to enemies or friends 10 percent of the time."**

Just as Harry thought, Fig had flue powder just above her fireplace, good thing she slept like a log, because she didn't even stir as Harry stepped into the fireplace and yelled out "Diagon Alley." and was rushed away.

End Chapter

* * *

* these are any skills Kirito probably would have had. He didn't really stab anyone, more relied on his speed and double blade slashing attack. Same for defending with his swords. And yes I know when Kirito gets out of SAO he is beat by his sister in Kendo. But he almost beat her too so i'm gonna say in this world he's a master at Kendo. As for Harry, yes his stats suck. But think about it, other than his crazy luck and awesome skill at Defense against the Dark Arts, he didn't really try real hard in school did he? So it'd make sense that he's at a beginner level for most of everything besides speed, ducking, and his luck. As for the metamorph thing, i think it was something Rowling had planned for Harry and never used. Look at the book where he describes having grown back his hair overnight. That sounds like a metamorphmagus to me. Besides he is related to the Blacks which according to cannon have metamorphs in the family. as for his potion level being so low, even though I think it'd be like cooking due to having recipes it seems like it'd be more like Chemistry where you need to know the reactions of stuff. Plus Harry never tried real hard at this class thanks to Snape. oh and as for accidental magic, Harry apparated onto his school roof with his accidental magic and I'm sure that there were more incidents of magic that Rowling didn't tell us about.


	3. Taking the bank

_' Kirito's thoughts'_

**Game announcements**

* * *

For a long time Harry just stood in front of the bank, trying to decide what to do. Should he go in and tell them about the horcrux now, and demand access to his parent's will so that he could get Sirius out of Prison, or should he go in, find a way to steal the horcrux, grab his fortune and damn trying to be friendly with the goblins that he knew in the future would betray them.

_"I have a plan. But it involves acting like Malfoy."_

Heading into the bank, Harry kept his posture straight, with a slight tilt of his chin, making it look as though he was looking down on everyone. He approached the teller confidently, with a swagger in his step.

"Harry Potter here for a withdrawal."

"Oh, and i'm the tooth fairy i am. Do you know how many people we get in here claiming to be Potter?"

"Well then tooth fairy, you'd better listen well. I am Harry James Potter, and I am here as the last son of the Potter line, also of the Peverell and Griffindor line and conqueror of the Slytherin line. You sneak thieves have been allowing someone else to hold the key to one of my family vaults. That could be counted as line theft. If you take me to whomever has been allowing this travesty, I may just take his head instead of moving every last galleon i have and giving it to the gnomes."

"You dare threaten a goblin in his own home?"

Taking a deep breath in, Harry summoned the sword of Griffindor, something he was gambling he'd be able to do, and pointed it at the goblin.

"I dare because i have the strength and the wealth to back up my claim. What do you have goblin?"

The goblin teller gulped as the sword got closer to his neck, "Right this way."

He lead Harry into a room where there was but a single basin and a sharp, gleaming knife sitting on a table beside it.

"Just cut your palm with the knife and drip into the basin. It will show whether you are who you say you are."

"I'm not using that knife. That is a ritual knife if i'm not mistaken, a ritual knife that would store my blood for who knows what purpose. No, i'll be using this, thank you."

With that, Harry sliced his palm with the edge of the sword of Griffindor, making sure to vanish the blood from the blade afterwards, watching as the basin turned a bright blue.

"Well you are who you say you are. Shall I take you to your vault?"

"Vaults. I want to be taken to the Potter family vault, the Griffindor vault, the Slytherin vault, the Peverell vault, and then i wish to be taken to your boss."

Harry shut the door to each vault after visiting them, to make sure the goblin couldn't see him removing everything of value beyond a single galleon and putting it into his inventory. He'd look at it all later, but for now, for now he was going to make sure the little sneak thieves had no access to any of his money. They would regret betraying him, he'd make sure of it. Then, after that was done he was taken to a very large office in the bank, looking at a very old goblin.

"You have proven to be a very interesting child Harry Potter."

"And you have proven that your bank is only interested in the gold, not what people are putting in your bank that could hurt or even kill others."

"Why should we be interested in the affairs of wizards? They are certainly not interested in our problems."

"Then let me make this perfectly clear. I have removed the wealth from the Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell, and Slytherin vault. I have no intention of returning said wealth to a people that have shown that they are only on the side with the most money. I though Goblins were warriors, not weaklings open to the highest bidders. Now if i walk out of here now, I will take this story to the press, of how you were allowing someone not of the family line to access a family account, and don't tell me it's just because he's Albus Dumbledore, because that shit will not fly. Once the other families hear of your treachery its only a matter of time before they too empty their vaults. Or, on the other hand, you can work with me to take the resources of those that would use their wealth for war and make sure that they can harm no one ever again. One choice will see you destroyed as a people, the other will see that you have a future. What is your choice Goblin?"

To his surprise, the goblin behind the desk began to laugh, "Oh he's got spirit this one. All right then young one, we'll hear you out, but before that, you have to meet our king, he'll love you."

"I thought you were the goblin king?"

"No, I am a figure head that carries the name to keep idiots from taking up his time. The real king lives somewhere else."

Harry was even more surprised when he met said king, only to discover he looked like he'd stepped out of a nineties pop music video.

"So, my head goblin tells me that you want to stir up some trouble upstairs. Why should I allow it?"

"Because your majesty, if you don't in a few years time You-Know-Who will gather his followers and they will attack the bank that is holding one of his horcruxes, and they will slaughter them all."

"Ah, time travel is it then? Well this will make things interesting. Why don't you stay and tell me more."

Harry spent the rest of the night explaining to the king how he'd been sent back in time and his new abilities as well as his plans.

"I hadn't realized the goblins i'd sent to the surface had become so human in their needs. I am glad you are bringing this to my attention. You have the might of the Goblin King behind you. When you have need of me simply call for Jareth and we shall stand with you."

"Thank you your majesty. This is more than i ever could have asked for."

End

a slight crossover with Labyrinth thrown in just for fun.


End file.
